P y F Armagedon
by elaventureroneptorybeemo
Summary: la mision mas grande de la tierra hecha por nuestros heroes
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un descubrimiento **

**5:00 AM**

Una madrugada tranquila en la residencia Flynn-Fletcher.

Phineas y Ferb ya habían hecho su proyecto del día, Perry y el proyecto habían desaparecido claro Perry regreso.

Todos estaban durmiendo menos Phineas que estaba mirando el cielo con su súper telescopio, había hecho eso por más de una semana sin una aparente razón y sin encontrar nada más que estrellas y planetas pero ese día fue diferente encontró una voluminosa anormalidad al parecer un asteroide al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente fue a despertar a su hermano.

**Ferb**: que pasa, Phineas es tarde vete a dormir-dijo bostezando.

**Phineas**: ven creo que vi un enorme asteroide-dijo con tono serio.

Al oír esto a Ferb se le abrieron los ojos como platos se paró y se dispuso a mirar por el telescopio y era cierto prendió su laptop al parecer pirateo el sistema de control del Telescopio Espacial Hubble y tomo fotos más de cerca ese asteroide y concluyo.

**Ferb**: al parecer ese asteroide tiene el tamaño de Texas y tiene dirección inmediata a la tierra-dijo en tono serio.

**Phineas**: cuanto tiempo tenemos-dijo muy espantado.

**Ferb**: máximo 30 días.

**Phineas**: oh por dios debemos hacer algo.

**Ferb**: primero debemos avisarle al gobierno, vístete iremos a Houston, Texas, oye y Perry.

Mientras que los hermanastros hablaban Perry escuchaba al oír la parte del asteroide salió rápidamente a su guarida y presiono el botón de emergencia ELE (evento al nivel de extinción por sus siglas en ingles) el único que apareció detrás de la pantalla fue Carl.

**Carl**: que pasa agente P-dijo entre bostezos.

**Perry**: tecleando: _solo mira el tipo de alarma. _

**Carl**: oh por dios no te preocupes agente P yo le avisare al Mayor Monograma quédate aquí.

**Perry**: "saludo militar".

**En el patio.**

**Ferb**: Phineas pásame mi materializador de Quantums.

**Phineas**: si, ten pero que nos va a servir.

No hubo respuesta solo activo el dispositivo y de él se materializo la nave de Meap.

**Phineas**: claro con eso llegaremos en un minuto.

**Ferb**: "asiste".

"dejen de hacer ruido que ya es muy tarde"-dijo una voz de adolescente histérico.

**Ferb**: Candace no hagas preguntas y ven-dijo jalando a la pelirroja a la nave-póngase los cinturones.

Prendió el motor puso todas de las extensas velocidades y puso la nave en dirección a la costa oeste.

-**En Houston, Texas.**

**Ferb**: aquí Ferb Fletcher, solicito permiso para aterrizar en el Complejo de aterrizaje del Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson-dijo ablando por un auricular.

**Radio**: permiso denegado identifíquense.

**Ferb**: nave espacial civil Meap 2.

**Radio**: aterrice ahora y no serán derribados.

**Phineas**: primero nos deniegan y luego se ponen agresivos.

**Candace**: es nuestro gobierno es tan opresivo-dijo en tono sarcástico.

Después de eso aterrizaron en la pista y fueron acorralados por un grupo de policías militares.

**Ferb**: guarden silencio y levanten las manos.

Fueron llevados a una sala oscura.

**Ferb**: necesitamos ver a Charles F. Bolden, Jr.

**Militar**: eso no, porque ustedes tienen una tecnología no apta para civiles y restringida pueden ir a una cárcel militar.

**Candace**: ah ir a Guantánamo oh desaparecer de forma INESPERADA-dijo en forma sarcástica y poniendo énfasis en inesperada.

**Ferb**: es un asunto de seguridad nacional.

**Militar**: si claro primero perdemos el control del Hubble y luego aparecen unos mocosos con una nave espacial de apariencia dudosa tienen algo que ver con eso.

**Ferb**: en realidad nosotros tenemos todo que ver-dijo nervioso.

"dejen de molestar a estos chicos"-dijo una voz calmada.

**Ferb**: Charles F. Bolden Jr. Es usted.

**Charles**: por favor dime Charles, que hacen aquí.

**Ferb**: tenemos pruebas de que un gran asteroide se acerca a la tierra-dijo dándole un USB.

**Charles**: bueno para venir hasta aquí con una tecnología avanzada debe ser algo serio, mándelo a analizar-dijo dándole el USB a uno de los guardias.

**Militar**: señor se ha activado una alarma E.L.E y hay un A.U de la O.S.B.A.

**Phineas**: espera una alarma evento al nivel de extinción y una organización de rescate animal eso no tiene sentido y que es un A.U.

**Charles**: no es de rescate animal es una agencia de espionaje y un A.U es un Archivo Ultra-secreto.

**Phineas**: entonces Perry es un agente secreto.

**Candace**: extraño, pero obvio en retrospectiva.

**Charles**: comuníquenme con Francis.

**Ferb**: "risa" Francis.

**Candace**: y como destruiremos esa roca.

**Phineas y Ferb**: tenemos un plan.

**Charles**: y cuál es ese dichoso plan.

**Ferb**: alguna vez ha visto la película "Armagedón".

**Charles**: si claro, pero eso no es imposible-dijo mientras recibía una misteriosa tableta electrónica.

**Candace**: "bufido" si supiera de lo que son capaces.

**Charles**: bueno antes de nada tendremos un video chat con el encargado en Danville de la O.S.B.A el Mayor Francis Monograma.

**Monograma**: bueno antes de nada saben ustedes de la situación actual.

**Ferb**: creo que más que usted.

**Monograma**: está bien, ya oí el plan, en estos momentos el agente P está en camino a su dirección actual con alguien que le será útil, otra cosa la agencia considera que con las condiciones actuales debemos decirles un secreto….

**Phineas**: que Perry es un agente secreto y viene para acá.

**Monograma**: si como sabias, y porque no estás sorprendido.

**Phineas**: ay cosas más prioritarias en estos momentos.

**Monograma**: muy bien, creo que el agente P ya está cerca, mientras tanto voy a ir a hablar con el presidente para ponerlo al tanto de la situación, monograma fuera.

Corta la comunicación.

-**Cerca de ahí.**

Dobi dobi duba, Dobi dobi duba.

En un cohete va un espía semi acuático es nada más ni nada menos que Perry el ornitorrinco, al parecer le dejaron usar su nuevo cohete (ver la película de Phineas y Ferb para informarse mejor).

Llega y se oye que dicen en un coro "Perry".

**Phineas**: oh ahí estas Perry.

**Perry**: ah hola Phineas.

**Phineas y Ferb**: puedes hablar-dijeron sorprendidos.

Solo señala su collar-traductor.

**Phineas**: y quién es ese alguien que nos ayudara.

Solo saca un aparato en forma de lápiz y les lanza un flash a los hermanastros al estilo de los "hombres de negro".

**Phineas**: déjame ver al que traes es el doctor D.

**Perry**: exacto-dijo apretando un botón.

Sale el doctor enrollado en cinta canela.

Perry corta la cinta.

**Doofenshmirtz**: oh Perry el ornitorrinco no creí que me tratarías hací, ah hola chicos.

**Phineas**: hola doctor D gusto en volverlo a conocer.

**Doofenshmirtz**: gracias y porque tu hermana está en piyama.

**Phineas**: huy-dijo volteando a ver a la pelirroja-he Charles le consigues algo de ropa.

Solo apareció una mujer, agarro del brazo a Candace y la guio hacia un vestidor.

**Ferb**: bueno si no sabrán un gran asteroide se acerca a gran velocidad y creemos que caerá dentro de 30 días.

**Doofenshmirtz**: y que se supone que haremos.

**Ferb**: hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestro papá nos compró la película de Armagedón, Phineas y yo nos consternamos que una situación así llegara a pasar, creamos un plan para contrarrestar un asteroide de tales magnitudes.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El Plan**

**Candace**: y quiénes serán los desquiciados que irán a la roca- dijo apareciendo en escena con ropa de entrenamiento de astronauta.

**Phineas**: pues nosotros.

**Todos**: que-dijeron en unisonó menos Phineas y Ferb.

**Charles**: no, ustedes son muy jóvenes para salvar al mundo.

**Phineas**: si, si lo somos.

**Ferb**: deja vu.

**Phineas**: ya sé que vamos hacer estos de 18 a 20 días, hay que empezar a construir el Transbordador PFT de inmediato- dijo enseñando una serie de planos.

**Ferb**: necesitamos nuestra nave espacial.

Charles solo dio una palmada y la nave apareció de inmediato, Phineas entra en él y toma su celular.

**Phineas**: ciudad Antorcha, mándeme el paquete espacial, 3 kilos de Pizzacio Infinitum y 3 de Macofium 239, claro a él Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson, si, si lo soy.

**Mientras tanto en Danville…**

Vemos en "Ciudad Antorcha", un montón de trabajadores llevando un montón de cajas y cilindros a un avión C-130 Hércules y vuela en dirección a Houston, Texas.

-**En Houston, Texas.**

**Phineas**: ya llámame a Cuidad Antorcha, dicen que llegara en una hora, creo que deberíamos llamar a nuestros amigos, Charles.

**Charles**: si, pero como los encontramos.

Ferb le da una lista de nombres y direcciones de sus amigos.

**Charles**: guau, me están asustando que no tienen en sus bolsillos.

**Ferb**: bueno, revistas para adultos, armas letales, una nave espacial y una bomba atómica-dijo en tono sarcástico.

**Charles**: debo admitir, que también son muy graciosos-dijo dándole la lista a uno de sus guardias-búsquenlos dividan a los menores de edad de los mayores-dijo susurrándole.

**Ferb**: señor creo que deberíamos llamar a expertos en este tema no es hací-pregunto el peliverde.

**Charles**: tienes razón, tendremos que llamar a las dos personas más inteligentes que la NASA tiene a su disposición la señorita Lisa Marie Simpson y el joven Fredward Benson.

**Ferb**: espera Lisa y Freddie-dijo ansioso.

**Charles**: si, los conocen-dijo algo curioso.

**Ferb**: Lisa es una maniática que me quiere a fuerza como su novio-dijo enojado-pero Freddie es mi mejor amigo después de Phineas-dijo feliz.

**Charles**: guau, debes ser el más hablador de los tres-dijo insinuándolo.

**Phineas**: en realidad ese soy yo-dijo algo apenado.

**Ferb**: y en cuanto tiempo llegarían.

**Charles**: bueno tus amigos y nuestros expertos en dos horas.

**Candace**: esperen un momento Freddie no es un experto en el tema es experto pero en la producción técnica de I Carly.

**Charles**: lo que pasa es que la señorita Simpson y el joven Benson, serán los líderes técnicos del control de misión de las naves espaciales.

**Ferb**: espera ya los tenían preparados para la misión-dijo curioso.

**Charles**: no, los teníamos para misiones especiales.

**Phineas**: oh-dijo sorprendido.

**Charles**: bueno, debemos discutir cada detalle de la misión como que personas van tripular la nave espacial.

**Ferb**: serán 3 vehículos espaciales, con 5 tripulantes cada una con una bomba nuclear con suficiente potencia como para destruir toda Rusia y dejar un cráter de 2 kilómetros de profundidad y un taladro invento del doctor Doof.

**Doofenshmirtz**: claro, pero después de un tiempo le eh decidido cambiar el nombre por el de taladrainador.

**Perry**: si, pero Charles nos pregunta de la trayectoria del viaje, verdad-dijo viendo a Charles.

**Charles**: gracias monotrema parlante y si claro explíquenme el plan de vuelo.

**Phineas**: está claro, los tres Transbordadordadores serán lanzados de Cabo, Cañaveral, Florida a las 6:30 Am, 5 días antes de que el asteroide caiga. Ya al estar en órbita nos reuniremos con la Estación Espacial Internacional, Charles quiero que ponga a los mejores dos astronautas del mundo, no queremos a una bola tontos que ocasionen un problema, después de 19 horas de estar ahí saldremos con dirección al asteroide, a cada una de las naves se le dará un sector del asteroide, deberá ser una zona blanda.

**Ferb**: poco rocosa o en pocas palabras lo más accesible posible.

**Charles**: bueno tengo que admitir que fue el discurso más desalentador que he escuchado-dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

**Candace**: pero debe admitir que es la única opción viable en estos momentos-dijo algo feliz.

**Charles**: si, si como sea mientras que los chicos estaban dando ese discurso mande a mis técnicos a buscar a esos dos astronautas que mencionaron, los más expertos del mundo están en Rusia y se llaman Nikolai y James Vahivraba.

**Doofenshmirtz**: arrrrrrrrg Rusos-dijo enojado.

**Charles**: si, hací como lo oyen, Nikolai es el hermano menor pero más aventurado de los dos, por alguna inexplicable razón adora tomar Vodka, es el hombre vivo que más tiempo ha pasado en el espacio, ha hecho muchos hitos en la historia aeroespacial, ayudo en algunas reparaciones de la MIR, ayudo a construir la Estación Espacial Internacional, ha estado en muchas misiones Soyuz, en algunas del transbordador, también ha estado en las situaciones más complicadas de todos los tiempos, por ejemplo en una misión en solitario del Soyuz para poner un satélite Ruso en órbita los propulsores del satélite fallaron tuvo que salir para ponerlo en órbita.

**Candace**: y ya-dijo en tono sarcástico.

**Charles**: como que "y ya"-dijo enojado.

**Candace**: si, porque dices "ha estado en las situaciones más complicadas de todos los tiempos" y solo ha arreglado un simple satélite-dijo con un tono de menos precio.

**Charles**: mira adolescente, malcriada nos sabes los problemas que sufrió para hacer eso que le dices cosa simple y además dime una cosa tú no eres capaz ni de mantener una relación estable con tu novio y eso si tienes novio, flacucha, tienes el pecho tan plano como una tabla.

Al parecer ese último comentario no le cayó nada bien a la pelirroja, odiaba que le dijeran "pecho plano".

**Candace**: viejo decrepito no le perdonare ese comentario-se abalanza a tratar de ahorcar al administrador de la NASA-hijo de toda tu :O:O:O:O ma:O:O:O te enseñare a respetar a los jóvenes.

**Ferb**: por dios Candace, no lo ahorques es nuestra única esperanza-dijo tratando de separarlos, mientras algunos guardias intentaban lo mismo.

**Guardia**: aléjense- le ordenaba el guardia a los demás, mientras le daba un toque eléctrico a Candace con un paralizador, Charles también salió afectado.

La siguiente escena salió algo chistosa, al desplomarse la aparente invencible Candace, su cabeza cayó en el regazo Charles, su mano derecha en la frente del mismo y la izquierda en la entrepierna :O.

**Después 5 minutos y dos inyecciones de adrenalina.**

**Charles**: hay, que paso, no avía visto una adolecente tan histérica desde que abrieron ese portal a Konoha-dijo cansado y sudando.

**Candace**: ay, me duele la cabeza y porque siento que hice una tontería-dijo sudando y con tono de ironía.

**Ferb**: bueno, Candace creo que esa tontería a la que te refieres fue-le susurra al oído a Candace- y supongo que ha sido el peor error que has hecho.

**Candace**: ahhhhhhhhhhhh, le toque su cosa a un viejo, tendré que lavarme la mano con Ácido-dijo con tono sarcástico.

**Perry**: por favor ya cállense hemos perdido mucho tiempo haciendo tonterías, deberíamos pensar que vamos hacer cuando llegue el paquete de "Ciudad Antorcha"-dijo en tono de enojo.

**Charles**: tienes razón monotrema parlante. Phineas, Ferb han pensado como piensan construir los tres Transbordadores PFT.

**Ferb**: sí, sí, pero antes de explicarles, debemos saber quién es James Vahivraba.

**Charles**: James Vahivraba es el más grande de los dos, pero desafortunadamente es el que menos vuelos ha realizado a comparación de su hermano, pero eso no lo detiene para ser el experto en computadoras de los dos, ha estado en el control de misión de varias misiones de Estados Unidos y de Rusia, también ha ayudado en algunas misiones para componer el Hubble y el New Horizonte, para ser sinceros solo los elegí porque aunque se pelean mucho, juntos son un buen equipo, bueno te toca explicar a ti Peliverde.

**Candace**: "le gruñen las tripas" pero primero deberíamos comer algo, no.

**Doofenshmirtz**: la niña gritona tiene razón, no eh comido desde ayer.

**Charles**: bueno siendo los futuros Héroes de la tierra merecen un pequeño desayuno, vengan conmigo-dijo haciendo un ademan.

**6:00 AM**

De inmediato los llevo a las puertas del hangar donde los esperaba un autobús.

**Phineas**: a donde nos llevas-dijo viendo aquel autobús azul con el logo de la NASA al lado.

**Charles**: bueno, como dije antes ustedes necesitan un desayuno-dijo poniéndose adelante del autobús-así, que el chofer de este autobús los llevara a donde quieran comer.

**Phineas**: y… cuanto nos costara-dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

**Charles**: nada, mi geométrico amigo, por primera vez en la historia es cortesía de la NASA -dijo con tono de prisa.

**Doofenshmirtz**: si, si, como sea ya vámonos que tengo hambre.

Después de que Heinz dijera eso todos se subieron al autobús, empezado hací su viaje hacia el centro de Houston, Texas.

**En el camino.**

Vemos la siguiente escena, todos estaban en la misma fila, la de la derecha en el siguiente orden Perry y Heinz en el primer asiento, Ferb y Phineas en el segundo y Candace en el tercero, en la otra fila estaba Charles y un guardia.

**Phineas**: oye, Ferb-dijo pensativo.

**Ferb**: ¿qué pasa Phineas?-dijo con tono tranquilo.

**Phineas**: ¿a qué hora despiertan nuestros padres?-pregunto preocupado.

**Candace**: por lo regular a las seis y media-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta del menor y metiéndose en la plática.

**Phineas**: y…exactamente qué horas son-dijo mirando el amanecer.

**Ferb**: seis…y media-dijo también preocupado.

**6:30 AM Residencia Flynn-Fletcher.**

**Lawrence**:Linda, ¿Dónde están los niños?-dijo revisando las habitaciones.

**Linda**: no están en sus habitaciones-dijo amarrándose la bata.

**Lawrence**: no…espera-dijo tomando una nota que estaba en el refrigerador-Linda, ven un momento-dijo llamando a su esposa.

**Linda**: ¿qué pasa?-dijo entre bostezos.

**Lawrence**: mira-le dice enseñándole la nota-dice: Mamá y papá: Fuimos a Houston, Texas volveremos cuando podamos.

ATT: Phineas y Ferb.

PD. Yo voy con ellos. ATT: Candace.

**Linda**: donde crees que están, son muy imaginativos y…

**Lawrence**: por favor Linda ellos están en Houston-dijo con tono enojado.

**Linda**: pero como no son muy jóvenes para hacer eso-dijo desconcentrada.

**Lawrence**: mira, lo que dice Candace que hacen los niños es cierto, yo lo eh visto-dijo seguro.

**Linda**: entonces que hacemos-dijo nerviosa.

**Lawrence**: esperar, Linda, esperar-dijo sentándose, lo que su mujer imito.

**6:40 AM Centro de Houston.**

Mientras el autobús donde iban nuestros héroes avanzaba en medio del naciente ajetreo diario de la ciudad de Houston, cambiando de escena vemos adentro del autobús: Perry y Doofenshmirtz hablando de las veces que habían peleado, los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher hablando de las veces en la que los menores (Phineas y Ferb) hacían sus proyectos y también de Candace quería arruinarlos pero recapitulo (reconsidero, sabía que estaban seguros) y Charles que no había dicho nada solo hablaba con un guardia, pero se paró de su asiento y tomo el micrófono del autobús y…

**Charles**:(por el micrófono) chicos, se pusieron de acuerdo de donde quieren desayunar.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre sí, cuando se pusieron de acuerdo.

**Candace**: bueno hablo por todos que queremos comer en un Diner tradicional-dijo parándose de su asiento.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El equipo **

**Charles**: Bueno, es su decisión-dijo un poco desconfiado-Javier, llévanos al Diner George´s-le ordeno a su chofer latino.

De pronto el autobús tomo ruta al sur de la ciudad y llego a dicho lugar.

**7:00 AM Diner George´s, Houston.**

Cuando el autobús se estaciono al lado del Diner; todos menos Charles, se bajaron y entraron a dicho lugar y al entrar se oyó la característica campanita de la puerta que indicaba la entrada de nueva clientela que al parecer estaba ausente de la misma, lo primero que se encontraron fue la barra para comer y los respectivos asientos donde cada uno se sentó en él y…

**Charles**: George puede servirles algo a los chicos-dijo el hombre de traje al que atendía la barra (hombre gordo con mandil blanco con manchas de grasa).

**George**: claro, que van a querer chicos.

**Perry**: coctel de camarones y sopa de mariscos-dijo el monotrema (busquen la dieta de los Ornitorrincos).

**Heinz**: Col verde con salchichas y filetes de Sajonia acompañado de Bacon y cerveza Alemana por favor-dijo con su acento alemán.

**Candace**: Sándwich de queso deslactosado asado y jugo de naranja.

**Ferb**: asado de carne con patatas y un jugo de arándanos-dijo imaginativo el británico.

**Phineas**: Pay de Manzana y jugo naranja-dijo el triangular con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**George**: claro pero quien me va a pagar-dijo un poco enojado.

**Charles**: yo lo hare-dijo entrando en escena

**George**: Charles, viejo amigo como has estado-dijo saludándolo-descuida salen las ordenes enseguida.

Mientras tanto en Danville 7:30…

Residencia Flynn-Fletcher

**Linda**: ya me canse de esperar, vamos a salir en el primer vuelo a Hous…

No termino la frase porque una serie de hombres armados entraron a la casa estos hombres eran del FBI.

**Agente**: señores, acompáñenos, si quieren ver a sus hijo.

Solo los siguieron.

Lo mismo hicieron con los demás amigos de Phineas y Ferb y sus padres.

8:00 AM

Volvemos a la escena anterior en Houston, Texas.

Mientras nuestros héroes comían a gusto platicaban sobre…

**Charles**: Bueno, volviendo al tema como piensan construir las naves espaciales-dijo comiendo una cucharada de puré de papa.

**Ferb**: Cuando tengamos los materiales, los construiremos según los planos-enseña los planos y los deja en la mesa-después construiremos un generador de energía a base de Pizzacio infinito, en vez de usar combustible potencialmente peligroso y haremos las bombas de Macofium-239 que tiene una composición igual a la del Plutonio-239, solo que sin el inconveniente de radiación.

**Charles**: De cuantos megatones es la bomba.

**Phineas**: Aproximadamente 1,150 Mt por bomba, un poco más 20 Bombas nucleares del Zar (investiguen esta bomba).

**Heinz**: Guau, eso sí es una explosión-se metió el alemán.

**Ferb**: Lo suficientemente fuerte como para pulverizar al asteroide.

De pronto el celular de Charles empezó a sonar y contesto.

**Charles**: si, diga, tan pronto, claro se los diré-dijo el hombre.

**Phineas**: ¿qué paso?-pregunto el triangular mientras terminaba de comer.

**Charles**: el avión de "Ciudad Antorcha" está en camino y nuestros especialistas y sus amigos vienen para acá.

Hace unos minutos…

En Springfield

Mientras toda la familia Simpson dormía, la niña genio Lisa Simpson leía libros de astronomía que acostumbraba a leer a esas horas, cuando de pronto oyó que las ventanas de la sala se rompían entonces camino lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de sus padres.

**Lisa**: mamá, papá creo que alguien entro a la casa-dijo preocupada moviendo a sus padres.

**Homero**: quien quiera que sea le romperé la cabeza-dijo con un bate de beisbol, con una playera y en calzoncillos.

**Bart**: que alboroto es este no dejan dormir maldita sea-dijo algo soñoliento acompañado de su hermana pequeña Maggie.

**Marge**:Bart que te he dicho de esa palabra-dijo antes de ser interrumpida por sonidos que seguían sonando en la sala.

Todos bajaron detrás de Homero para ver qué pasaba, cuanto vieron a unos agentes de FBI entonces Homero soltó el bate y se arrodillo frente a ellos.

**Homero**: ¿Por favor? no me lleven a la cárcel no sabía que descargar esas películas era ilegal, solo le pegue una vez a Bush y…-dijo hasta ser interrumpido por uno de los agentes.

**Agente**: No, señor Simpson, no estamos aquí por eso, vengan con nosotros, la NASA solicita los servicios de la señorita Simpson.

Todos siguieron a los agentes hacia unos vehículos con el logo de la NASA.

En Seattle.

Mientras todos dormían en el edificio Buswell una camioneta del FBI llegaba a la zona, de ella salieron dos personas con traje y lentes negros eh ingresaron al edificio, al entrar encontraron a Lubert dormido en su silla, así que avanzaron lentamente sin hacer ruido llegaron a las escaleras y las subieron rápidamente al piso en donde vive Carly, Spencer y Freddie el objetivo principal, llegaron a su puerta y combatieron para abrir la puerta que la preocupada de la sr Benson había extra reforzado, al entrar se encontraron con una alarma y una red que los atrapo y colgó.

Mientras tanto en el Apartamento Shay.

Sam, Freddie y Carly preparaban el siguiente programa de I Carly, cuando se dieron cuenta del alboroto de la casa de Freddie decidieron ir a investigar.

En la casa de Freddie.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapados agentes del FBI y la mamá de Freddie les gritaba.

**Sra. Benson**: como se atreven a entrar en mi propiedad y acusarme de robar diseños de rastreador.

**Agente del FBI**: Señora no venimos a eso, venimos por su hijo Freddie.

**Sra. Benson**: no, no me robaran a mi beb…-no término de completar su frase porque uno de los agentes le lanzo un sedante inyectado.

**Freddie**: que le hicieron a mi mamá-dijo preocupado.

**Agente**: la hemos sedados para que no interfiriera con nuestra misión traerte a ti Freddie Benson por órdenes del administrador de la NASA para que participes en la misión más importante de todos los tiempos de este planeta-dijo mientras escapaban de la red.

**Carly**: como Freddie está en la NASA.

**Freddie**: si fui elegido por el internet en un concurso solo soy yo y una niña en Springfield, somos guardados para misiones importantes.

**Agente**: vengan con nosotros si quieren, debemos estar en Houston, Texas cuanto antes.

**Sam**: genial I Carly ira a Houston pero debemos traer a Spencer, yo lo traigo-dijo la rubia.

En el cuarto de Spencer.

**Sam**: Spencer, despierta-le grito la rubia a Spencer.

**Spencer**: ¿Qué paso?, Blondie (rubiecita en ingles)-dijo soñoliento.

**Sam**: no me digas Blondie, rápido ven son unos agentes del FBI vienen por nosotros.

**Spencer**: bueno vámonos, auuuurg-dijo emocionado.

Rápidamente todos abordaron la camioneta y en el camino.

**Agente**: antes de nada iremos al aeropuerto de Springfield a alcanzar a otras personas importantes para esta misión,

Nadie respondió, solo movieron la cabeza en señal de "entendimos".

Unos minutos después en Houston, Texas.

Nuestros héroes ya estaban llegando al Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.

**Charles**: Phineas, habrá un inconveniente con la construcción de tu nave espacial, nosotros las construimos en Florida y no en Houston.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Manos a la obra **

**Phineas**: no se preocupe Charles veo que hay una zona despejada ahí lo construiremos-dijo el triangular dejando dudoso a Charles.

Solo bajaron y se encontraron con el avión de carga de "Ciudad Antorcha", Phineas fue a recibirlos.

**Repartidor**: Phineas aquí está tu pedido, Firma el recibo-dijo dándole unos papeles.

El pelirrojo solo tomo los papeles, los firmo y los entrego.

**Repartidor**: gracias-dijo antes de irse.

Un montón de cajas de madera y de metal que contenían los materiales para construir la nave salieron del avión como si no tuviera fin.

**Charles**: chicos tienen algo que ver con el hecho de que este avión descarga más peso de lo que puede soportar-dijo dudoso el mayor.

**Ferb**: tiene una bodega especial que guarda cosas con ese espacio tan reducido, solo lo usan cuando hacemos pedidos-dijo explicándole.

Después de eso todos hasta Candace, Perry y Charles empezaron la construcción de esa nave que se veía muy compleja.

**Ferb**: Antes que nada debemos construir la estructura con la que construiremos la nave -trae una gran caja en un montacargas, cuando llega al área de trabajo abre la caja con una palanca metálica y de ella salieron varios tubos metálicos de diferentes tamaños que servirían de soporte para construir la nave.

**Charles**: como se supone que construiremos algo tan complejo-dijo algo preocupado.

**Ferb**: no lo haremos nosotros, lo hará el-saca su materializador y del sale un robot especial que tenía una variedad de herramientas-es el construbot-3000, nos ayudara a construir la nave y construirá el soporte.

Enseguida el robot empezó a armar las piezas y mientras las armaba…

**Candace**: guau es más fácil de lo que pensé-dijo recargándose en la nave de Meap.

Mientras el robot terminaba los últimos detalles del "soporte de construcción".

**Phineas**: bueno, es hora de…

**Candace**: ¿aventura?-dijo bromeando.

**Phineas**: no, de construir las naves, mientras Ferb construye las bombas.

**Todos**: ok-dijeron para luego poner manos a la obra.

La construcción de la nave fue más fácil de lo que parece, puesto que las partes de la nave estaban pre-fabricados.

**Charles**: disculpa, Ferb, porque hay material para solo una nave, si se supone que haremos dos más-dijo algo curioso el adulto.

**Ferb**: es que duplicaremos las naves con esto-dijo enseñando un pequeño dispositivo- es el Duplicador de Materia.

**Charles**: guau, tecnología de Física cuántica avanzada-dijo asombrado- y en que consiste y que otros dispositivos tiene adheridos.

**Ferb**: es muy complicado para explicarlo, es un dispositivo de múltiple uso, también tiene un digitalizador de materia y muchas otras cosas-dijo volviendo a su trabajo y dándole el dispositivo al adulto.

**Doofenshmirtz**: oye, vejete mientras estabas charlando con ese niño raro, nosotros terminamos la nave-dijo enojado el encorvado.

No respondió, solo disparo el láser del dispositivo, y la nave se duplico en 2 más.

**Phineas**: solo falta ponerle nombre a cada uno-dijo feliz el triangular-me permite Charles-dijo señalando el dispositivo y adulto se lo dio.

Un rayo salió del aparato y del salió un cohete "Energía" con un soporte vertical (Acuérdense de que están en la intemperie), lanza otro rayo y el cohete fue multiplicado por 3.

**Charles**: es increíble la tecnología que tienen ustedes-dijo asombrado.

Phineas no le prestó atención solo lanzo otro rayo a uno de los transbordadores y este se levito hacia uno de los cohetes y se acoplo a su lado, esto repitió con los demás.

**Candace**: Toma Chango tu banana-dijo feliz la pelirroja refiriéndose al asombro del adulto.

**Guardia**: ejem, señor ya vinieron las personas que usted solicito-dijo un guardia saliendo en escena.

**Charles**: ok, gracias, chicos vamos, acompáñenme-le dijo a los chicos.

Ellos solo lo siguieron. Llegaron al estacionamiento de donde llegaron hace unos instantes, ahí estaba uno de los muchos autobuses de la NASA.

**Charles**: chicos le presento al equipo que ustedes y nosotros elegimos-dijo Charles mientras se abría la puerta.

Del autobús bajaron primero los expertos Lisa, su hermano Bart, Freddie y sus amigas Carly y Sam después los amigos de Phineas, Ferb y Candace: Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson, Milly, Holly, Katie, Buford, Baljeet, Jeremy, Suzy, Irving, Django, Stacy, Jenny y Vanessa.

Cuando todos bajaron Ferb corrió hacia Vanessa y los dos se dieron un cariñoso abrazo a lo que Heinz y Gretchen vieron enojados y los demás solo se quedaron con una cara de asombro y ternura al mismo tiempo.

**Charles**: tomen asiento-dijo señalando unos asientos frente un podio.

Todos tomaron asiento, Charles va a donde el podio y los chicos, Doofenshmirtz y Perry se pusieron detrás de él.

**Charles**: les hemos llamado, para resolver un problema mundial, un gran asteroide se dirige hacia la Tierra su tamaño es del tamaño de este estado (Texas), ustedes formaran parte de un equipo que lo detendrá-dijo el adulto mientras los demás tenían cara de asombro y miedo-no importa donde caiga nadasobreviviría ni siquiera las bacterias.

**Carly**: Inverosímil-dijo triste y con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla al darse cuenta su mejor amiga la abraza.

**Charles**: pero queda una esperanza, estas personas que están a mis espaldas idearon un plan para detenerlo, que consiste en enviar 3 naves espaciales cada una llevara una potente bomba nuclear, las cuales serán puestas en el centro y serán detonadas-dijo dándole espacio a Phineas.

**Phineas**: para llevar a cabo esta misión necesitamos un equipo capaz, los que estarán a cargo del control de misión en tierra serán Lisa y Freddie, serán apoyados por las Exploradoras en el equipo de astronautas: en la primera nave el piloto será Ferb, la copiloto Candace-A lo que la pelirroja lo vio con asombro- el comandante su servidor y el especialista de carga Baljeet, en la segunda nave el piloto será Django, el copiloto Buford, el comandante Perry y el especialista de carga el doctor D y en la tercera nave que está conformado exclusivamente por mujeres la piloto será Vanessa, la copiloto Ginger, la comandante Isabella y la especialista de carga Adyson-dijo antes de hacerle una seña a Perry para que hablara.

En vez de hacer eso Perry saco su pluma de memoria y les lanza un flash de luz a los que estaban viendo y recuperaron la memoria de los sucesos ocurridos en la película de Phineas y Ferb Atravez de la Segunda Dimensión.

**Charles**: antes de embarcarse a esta misión necesitaran un rudo entrenamiento de astronauta y para los de control de misión les daremos instrucción técnica, alguna pregunta antes de comenzar-dijo esperando que preguntaran.

Freddie alza su brazo para preguntar y el adulto le da la palabra.

**Freddie**: ¿vamos a tener un test médico y psicológico?

**Charles**: si, los que irán al espacio, si, antes de empezar sus padres o adultos responsables vendrán a darles permiso ok-dijo terminando.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El permiso de los padres**

**Candace**: Charles, no creo que nos den permiso tan rápido-dijo la peli naranja casi susurrándole al adulto.

**Charles** En la NASA me conocen por mi dotes de convencer a las personas-dijo tapando el micrófono.

**Candace**: lo que usted diga-dijo rodando los ojos.

**Guardia**: señor ya llegaron los adultos.

**Charles**: ok, gracias, es hora de la verdad-dijo yéndose de ahí.

**Phineas**: ¿A dónde vas?

**Charles**: Al aeropuerto de Danville, ahí están los adultos que tengo que convencer.

**Ferb**: yo voy con usted, soy bueno convenciendo-dijo seguro el peliverde.

No dijo nada solo hizo que lo siguiera.

**Ferb**: Phineas termina la última bomba nuclear, se me olvido terminarla, ok.

**Phineas**: ok, bro-dijo despidiéndose-espera, ¿Dónde quedo?

**Ferb**: en el edificio-dijo antes de irse en uno de los autobuses de la NASA.

**Doofenshmirtz**:que bueno, vamos a construir una bomba nuclear-dijo en tono infantil.

**Vanessa**: ¡Papá! Me estas avergonzando-dijo enojada la gótica.

**Phineas**: si, solo apúrense-dijo rodando los ojos.

**Isabella**: hey, Phineas nosotros no nos quedamos atrás o si-dijo apareciendo en escena con los demás a sus espaldas, con un tono coqueto.

**Phineas**: claro que no pre... amiga-dijo apenándose por lo que iba a decir.

**Candace**: ya hay que poner manos a la obra-dijo tratando de ayudar a su hermano en esta escena tan vergonzosa.

**Phineas**: ok, ahorita la traigo, Buford, Jeremy ayúdenme a traerla-dijo hablándole a los dos-solo síganme.

El Pelirrojo se dirige hacia un gran cilindro con cables y arriba de una especie de plancha con rueditas y la jalan hacia donde estaban los demás.

**Phineas**: Freddie, Lisa vengan por favor-dijo de manera amable-necesito que revisen el sistema de seguridad y el software.

Solo sacan laptops de sus mochilas y empiezan a analizarla, mientras los inteligentes hacían esto los demás platicaban, dos jóvenes empezaron a platicar.

**Jeremy**: hola Candace-dijo dándole un beso a la peli naranja.

**Candace**: Jeremy, que bueno que estés aquí, perdón por no saludarte antes-dijo preocupada.

**Lisa**: ¡Phineas!, ya terminamos aquí.

**Phineas**: ok- va en dirección a una caja-vengan, exploradoras.

**Isabella**: que paso Phineas-dijo con una dulce voz.

**Phineas**: he, necesito que vean esto-dijo un poco ruborizado-estoy sacando el combustible principal de la bomba, Macofium 2-39, hay que manejarlo cuidadosamente-dijo mientras sacaba de la caja con unas pinzas una barra de color azul fosforescente-si toca de manera violenta puede reaccionar de manera violenta y ser la cosa más radiactiva y explosiva-dijo colocando la barra en la bomba.

Mientras hacía esto, Gretchen miraba con maldad.

**Phineas**: solo arreglo unos cuantos cables y listo-expreso muy seguro de sí mismo-solo tendré que dejarla en la nave, Candace, me puedes ayudar.

**Candace**: ok-dijo algo confundida.

Entonces los hermanos movieron la bomba en dirección a la nave cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura...

**Candace**: Phineas, que te pasa-dijo enojada la peli naranja-ella te ha estado coqueteando todo este tiempo.

**Phineas**: ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ella es mi amiga-dijo con rubor en el rostro.

**Candace**: por favor-dijo mirándola con una cara incrédula-cuando Perry nos devolvió la memoria, recordé esa vez que Isabella te beso y no me digas que no te gusto.

**Phineas**: si, si me gusto-dijo con un tono de alegría y entrando en la nave-pero tenemos una roca gigante que se dirige hacia la tierra y si no la detenemos seria nuestro fin.

Candace solo guardo silencio.

La escena cambia a la del norte del centro de Houston.

Donde viaja un autobús de la NASA de pronto llega a un aeropuerto y de ella salen un hombre de mediana edad y después un adolescente y tras ellos algunos guardias.

**Charles**: ya llegamos, espero que tengamos suerte-dijo feliz.

Ferb solo asiste.

Después de eso empezaron a caminar a dentro del aeropuerto y entraron a una sala especial. La sala de prensa, los primeros que entran son los guardias después un hombre que pone una etiqueta del logo de la NASA en el podio cercano, en eso entra Charles.

**Charles**: hola, muy buenos días soy el administrador de la NASA Charles F. Bolden, Jr. Los hemos llamado aquí porque sus hijos son la última esperanza de este planeta.

**Spencer**: y que tienen que ver mi hermana y su amiga en esto-dijo con un tono algo molesto.

**Charles**: señor Spencer, ellas fueron por su propia voluntad-dijo en tono amable- pero no estamos por eso, mi compañero les explicara la situación-dijo dándole espacio para Ferb.

**Ferb**: sus hijos y yo, somos la última esperanza de la Tierra, porque un gran asteroide que amenaza la vida-dijo en tono serio-dicho asteroide tiene la superficie del estado de Texas si choca en el pacifico, como es más probable, millones de litros de agua se evaporarían y lo que quedara ocasionaría una serie de tsunamis que extinguirían a la mitad de la población, la otra mitad moriría por el invierno nuclear y la poca vida que quedara seria exterminada por la falta de sol-dijo cuándo surcaba un lagrima por una de sus mejillas- tal vez se preguntaran "son muy jóvenes" y yo les digo esos que ustedes creen que son muy jóvenes, hicieron una nave espacial de las más avanzadas que hay en la Tierra en solo media hora. Cosa que a la NASA le hubiera llevado 5 años-dijo desesperándose un poco y después tranquilizándose- el futuro está en sus manos, pueden sellar el permiso o sellar la muerte segura para este planeta-respira- enseguida le harán pasar formularios para los permisos pertinentes.

Al tener esos papeles en las manos decidieron firmarlo

**Charles**: muchas gracias señores, les prometo que no se arrepentirán-dijo muy seguro.

**Linda**: lo hacemos porque el mundo depende que esto sea firmado.

**Charles**: bien dicho, lo llevaremos donde están sus hijos-dio media vuelta, dio una seña para que lo siguieran.

Lo siguieron hasta el estacionamiento en este encontraron un autobús de la NASA.

**Charles**: por favor suban, nos esperan en el centro espacial-dijo sin voltear.

Entonces todos se subieron al autobús y este partió con rumbo al lugar antes dicho.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**hola a todos lamento haberme tardado aquí tienen el episodio.**

**si tienen sugerencias, quejas o groserías comentenlo sera de ayuda**

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen le pertenecen a disney.**

**Azula y leda le pertenecen a Liliana paola **

**Capítulo 6: Preparativos**

Mientras tanto.

**Phineas**: bien, revise todo y está en orden, solo falta que venga Charles para que dé la orden de los exámenes médicos, psicológicos y el de resistencia-dijo revisando una lista y viendo a sus compañeros que estaban sentados frente a el- que según mis cálculos debería llegar justo…- se oye el claxon de un autobús- ahora.

El autobús de los adultos se había estacionado y del salieron apresurados, para dejar a sus hijos en ridículo (intenten adivinar -.-).

**Phineas**: ya mamá no es para tanto estoy bien- dijo tratando de apartar a su preocupada madre.

**Charles**: está bien, cada minuto es importante, así que deben apurarse- dijo tratando de separar a los padres de sus hijos.

Al ver que nadie le hacía caso, saco de entre sus ropas una granada delgada, se dispuso a lanzarla no sin antes ponerse unos tapones para los oídos, le quito el seguro y la lanzo en medio de la multitud y todos se empezaron a retorcer así= watch?v=aDogUTVw6BU.

**Charles**: creo que tengo su atención-dijo con tono sarcástico y sacándose los tapones de oído- antes de nada deben conocer a nuestro equipo técnico la Dra. Leda Laurent, la médica en jefe, el Teniente Coronel John Edison es el que se encarga del entrenamiento de los astronautas y el Dr. Anepto Briu nuestro psiquiatra.

**Ferb**: Anepto-dijo aguantándose la risa.

**Charles**: tenemos preparado el avión que los llevara al centro espacial Kennedy y…

**Phineas**: no es necesario-dijo sacando su famoso dispositivo multiuso-este pequeño abrirá un portal hacia Florida, sin necesidad de un avión-dijo mientras "guardaba" las naves espaciales en el digitalizador de materia y luego abre el portal al lugar antes dicho.

**Charles**: todos hacia acá-dijo mediante un megáfono y dirigiéndose hacia el portal.

Después de entra en el portal eh instalarse en el centro la escena cambia a la de un centro médico donde.

**Dra. Leda**: está bien chico, yo y mi asistente la enfermera Azula Kluts, le haremos exámenes médicos, necesarios para los astronautas-dijo revisando unos papeles y presentando a su asistente.

**Enf. Azula**: hola-dijo en tono coqueto.

**Todos (los chicos)**: ¡Hola enfermera!-dijeron hipnotizados por la belleza de la chica, seguido por las rodadas de ojos de las otras chicas.

**Dra. Leda**: ¡sigamos con esto quieren!-dijo con enfado- los llamare por orden de lista, cuando lo haga el mencionado/a pasara a mi consultorio, está claro-dijo señalando la puerta de su consultorio.

**Todos**: ¡claro!

**Dra. Leda**: primero los hombres, Baljeet Tjinder.

El hindú solo siguió a la doctora y a la enfermera.

**Baljeet**: entonces, con que empezaremos-dijo algo nervioso.

**Dra. Leda**: ponte esta bata-dijo mientras la enfermera se la daba.

**Baljeet**: ¿Qué me va a hacer primero?-dijo con los nervios de punta.

**Dra. Leda**: tu solo flojito y cooperando-dijo mientras se ponía un guante de látex embarrado con vaselina.

El rostro del moreno hizo una mueca de asombro.

La escena cambia a la de la sala de espera.

**Baljeet**: ¡no yo solo vine a perforar!-dijo mientras los demás que estaban afuera se ponían más nerviosos.

**Dra. Leda**: que coincidencia, yo también vine para eso-dijo mientras Buford escupía agua que hasta hace unos momentos había tratado de tomar-hora de las agujas, ja ja ja-dijo riendo maniáticamente.

Después de 5 minutos Baljeet sale adolorido de brazos y muslos.

**Buford**: ja ja, te hurgaron el…-no pudo terminar la frase porque salió la hermosa enfermera.

**Enf. Azula**: Buford Van Stomm.

**Buford**: o me lleva la…-no pudo terminar porque lo jalo la enfermera al consultorio.

Después de varias "citas" con la loca doctora.

Todos los chicos estaban traumados y en bata, todos menos la mujeres que se habían desvestido y vuelto a vestir en el mismo consultorio.

**Django**: phi-phi-neas, cuando podremos vestirnos e irnos-dijo con mucho frio y titubeando.

**Phineas**: dice que cuando den los resultados de los analices, y por qué tienes frio si no pusieron el aire acondicionado y la bata parece una carpa-dijo bajando un libro de Julio Verne y observando la inquietante forma del otro niño.

**Django**: es que me dan miedo los hospitales, clínicas, farmacias y todo aquello que tenga que ver con la medicina.

Phineas solo respondió con una mirada amistosa pero esta se concentra en Ferb que está en una de las sillas más alejadas de la sala de espera.

El peliverde tenía una Tablet que había sacado de quien sabe dónde hacia movimientos y dibujaba bocetos con un lápiz digital, todo esto observaba el cabeza triangular mientras se acerca a el lentamente.

**Phineas**: ¿qué haces hermano?-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

**Ferb**: nada solo diseñando el rayo más potente del mundo-dijo poniendo su Tablet en posición vertical solo para develar una versión en holograma de los planos que dibujaba.

**Phineas**: genial-dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- para destruir algún fragmento irregular de asteroide ¿verdad?

**Ferb**: claro-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

En ese momento salió la bella enfermera.

**Enf**. **Azula**: tengo buenas noticias, todos salieron bien de salud-dijo con unos papeles en las manos- excepto Van Stomm, su nivel de azúcar es increíblemente alto para su edad.

**Phineas**: ¿y eso es un problema?

**Dra. Leda**: no si consideras el hecho, de que tenía una barra de chocolate mordida en un bolsillo de su pantalón-dijo apareciendo detrás de Azula.

**Phineas**: sigo sin entender.

**Dra. Leda**: no hay problema.

**Ferb**: eso en retrospectiva, es redundante.

**Buford**: ¡sal de mi cabeza! Paradoja redundante, prefiero ir con el psiquiatra.

La escena cambia a la de un consultorio psiquiátrico.

**Dr. Anepto**: bien bajaremos las risas al máximo, tengo un nombre chistoso lo sé, pero solo estoy divagando, empezaremos con tu infancia ¿puedes decirme algo de eso?

**Perry**: Grrrr.

**Dr. Anepto**: espera es una broma.

**Perry**: no, pero mi infancia es un asunto clasificado.

**Doofenshmirtz**: te quieres poner psicológico conmigo, claro puedes hacerlo-dijo con sarcasmo en un sofá.

**Dr. Anepto**: creo que puedo hacerlo, tú tienes la forma de alguien que esta atormentado por abandono familiar-dijo en su escritorio.

**Doofenshmirtz**: co-como los sabes-dijo con mucha sorpresa en su rostro.

**Dr. Anepto**: tu posición encorvada, la forma de tus manos y las ojeras color purpura, todo esto concuerda-dijo poniendo sus lentes en el escritorio y se puso de pie en frente del sofá- y déjame decir has hecho cosas tontas para atraer la atención cierto.

El científico solo se le quedo viendo con asombro.

El siguiente en el consultorio fue Ferb.

**Dr. Anepto**: veo que no eres de muchas palabras, quieres hablar de eso.

El peliverde solo parpadea.

**Dr. Anepto**: ok, vamos hacer que esto no paso-dijo preocupado por la actitud del británico.

La escena cambia a la de un hangar.

**T.C John**: hola chicos, no estoy acostumbrado a entrenar menores de edad, pero la situación lo amerita-dijo con unos lentes de sol y enfrente de los futuros astronautas y recargado en un T-38 Talon- mientras me estaban oyendo, les cambiaron sus ridículas ropas por trajes de entrenamiento de astronautas.

Todos miraron asombrados su cambio de look.

**T.C John**: bueno soy el teniente coronel John Édison y bla bla, estos aviones que ven aquí son T-38 Talon, la NASA los usa para entrenar a los astronautas, saben la agencia tiene a los mejores pilotos del mundo, ustedes van a abordar por turnos a estos bebes para que nuestros pilotos lleven sus ojos al fondo de sus cráneos, solo para que se den una idea de cómo se siente subir haya arriba.

**Buford**: genial. Rock and roll.

La escena cambia a la del cielo con dos de los aviones.

De pronto se oyen voces como venidas de la radio.

**Phineas**: tranquilo es mi primera vez.

**Candace**: mis ojos todavía no están en el fondo de mi cráneo.

Los aviones giran a un lado y los jóvenes gritan

Ya en tierra unos pilotos cargaban a un vomitado Buford.

**Buford**: lamento haber vomitado su tablero-dijo para después desmayarse.

Continuara…


End file.
